Suddenly, I've Fallen
by OhThatGirlLeila
Summary: Victoria doesnt believe in love and doesnt plan on falling. Beck avoids love so he wont get hurt when he leaves. Will these two finally descide to give love a try at the end or will they just use each other until the other gets hurt? Mostly Tori & Beck's POV
1. There Is A Reason Behind It All

**-i do not own Victorious.**

**-I decided to give the charcters names of my own. Like Tori Vega's name in my story is Victoria Vega. **

**I didnt use the real last names of the actual charcters from the show, bkuz well i didnt know them. please dnt hate me for that!**

**please enjoy && excuse my typos. **

**Suddenly, I've Fallen**

**Chapter 1**

**There Is a Reason Behind It All**

_**(Tori POV)**_

You know when you are brought up around divorces and heartaches, love seems so overrated. I only know of one love and that's my love for music.

Of course I love my family, and my best friends, but being "in" love is out of the question. I have never been in love and I don't plan on it anytime soon. Some call me heartless, others call me lost. I say that I am enlightened and prepared.

I've seen what love can do to people and honestly I prefer to leave it all alone. I've had my share of boyfriends and hook-ups but I can't say that I ever loved anyone of the guys I was involved with. When the guy seemed to get attached, I detached him from my life to avoid any misunderstanding. Sometimes I use a five step process I have in a relation. First, I get the guy's number. Second, we talk on the phone. Third, we go out on a date. Fourth, we have meaningless sex. And Fifth, I dump him. Most of the time, I just skip to the meaningless sex and then dump him.

"You are heartless Victoria Vega"

Is what they usually say after the break-up. But honestly I can care less of what they thought after the break-up. I agreed I was heartless when it came to having feelings for someone else but I have seen enough and been through enough and I know right from wrong. I refuse to be like my mushy best friends. They fall in love with guys and get dumped. Ha. That will not happen to me.

I know you are wondering, how can a girl be so heartless and carefree? Well it didn't happen overnight, I can tell you that. First, it started with my parents. When I was nine, my dad caught my mom cheating on him, and then she left us and they got a divorce. She married the guy she cheated on my dad with and moved to Las Vegas, Nevada and raised a family there, leaving my dad with me and my older sister Katrina (She prefers Trina, like I prefer Tori).

Katrina thinks differently about love. It's all she talks about. She's been in a three year relationship with her boyfriend and she feels that he's her everything. I mean he is a cool guy, but it bothers me that she puts her all into just one guy, that can, at anytime, snap her heart like a twig. I just don't get Trina, but who does?

Second, were my grandparents. My Nana has told me plenty of amazing stories about my grandpa, but I've never had the chance to meet him. He died when my dad was in high school. He was killed on a car crash. Nana once told me that it broke her heart and that she is always thinking about him. Who wants to go through losing the love of your life that way? No me, I can tell you that. So I avoid love all together, to avoid a marriage just to get a divorce, and to avoid a love just to lose it without warning.

"You know Tori, you are in step three of your relationship, when are you going to hit step four?" My red head best friend Katy Hermann asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Kat, I think I will just skip step four with this one, that date was AWFUL." I said. She was referring to this guy I just met named Gerry. He was cute, but also weird and annoying. I met him when our school played his school two weeks ago in the start-off game. He was the starting kicker, and I am a perky cheerleader.

Katy laughed, "That poor guy really liked you." I laughed with her.

"Too Bad"

Another one of my best friends Andre Carter sat down beside me.

"Glad you can finally make it lunch, thanks for gracing us with your presence." I said rolling my eyes.

"I would've came on time, but Coach Dixon wanted to be an asshole today."Andre was our school's star quarterback. "Oh and by the way, what was so funny when I walked up?"

"Oh nothing except Tori had a bad date so she is skipping step four." Kat said laughing again.

"Dude, kicker was into you. That's how we won the game, he saw you shaking that skirt and kicked wrong." I hit Andre in the arm, while he laughed.

"Whatever Andre"

"Hey, what did Coach Dixon want?" Kat asked.

"He wanted to fuss about yesterday's game. Saying that we can't let another team get that close to winning again, blah, blah, blah"

"But that was just the second game"

"I know. He wants to be an asshole today. Oh and he also told us that we will have a new player on the team. And that he's coming to practice today."

"Hmm, a new player?"

"Yes Kat a new player. And I don't need you guys interrupting practice to see him."

"Will he be a student here?" I asked. Pretty weird to be showing up this late. We are going into game number two.

"Yeah he starts school today too."

"That's great" Kat said smiling. She's such a people person.

"okay, whatever" I couldn't care less about the new boy.

"What was that whatever for?" Andre asked, ignoring Kat.

"Whatever as in I'm not all excited to see the new boy like Ms. Kat over here."

"Hey, I'm not excited. I just like meeting new people"

Andre and I looked at each other. "Excited" we said at the same time laughing.

Kat made a fake pouty face. "You guys are mean" We put our arms around her.

"That's just because we love you." I said.

"Yeah something like that" Andre laughed. The bell had rung meaning it was time for us to go back to our classes. Andre stood up first.

"I'll see you guys later. I have to find Jade and walk her to class."

"Okay, bye" both Kat and I said waving as he walked off. I still couldn't believe Andre is dating Jade. And they are sort of happy. If happy is breaking up every two days. I looked over at Kat who were silently picking up her things. Sadness washed over her face.

"When are you going to tell him?" I asked her. She looked back up at me as I stood up and put my bag on my shoulders.

"How can you tell your best friend that you are secretly and madly in love with him, Tori?" I shrugged my shoulders. Because I didn't know the answer, but I knew Andre would be good for Kat and not hurt her like other guys do. And I know she would be better for him than Jade Morgan.

"I don't know, but you will never know how he felt for you if you don't tell him." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I will think about it, but in the mean time, Jeremy is waiting for me outside of Ethnic Studies, see ya"

I waved back at Kat as she skipped off into the school. I had Spanish II this period which was in another part of the building so I was forced to walk alone.

As I was about to walk inside of the classroom, some dork not watching where he was going bumped into me. He down at me and smiled.

"Sorry, I was looking for Spanish II"

"Right here, next time watch where you are going. I could've got hurt." I pointed trying to look angry, but I couldn't his smile was contagious.

"Thanks, and I will next time." he said and walked into the class.

**-Author's Note-**

**So did you like it?**

**Feel free to review :)**

**another chapter coming later on today! i have to go to church. **

**but i am almost finished with chapter 2. **

**:)**


	2. Just Another New Guy

**-disclaimer: i do not own Victorious.**

**-so so so so so sorry i havent been uploading. i've been very very busy with school. (I hate school).**

**-i hope yhu can forgive me :) **

**enjoy && please review. **

**ps. excuse any typos. thanks.**

**Suddenly, I've Fallen**

**Chapter 2**

**Just Another New Guy**

**(Beck POV)**

You would think being in a new school would intimidate me just a little, but it doesn't. Hollywood High School is just another school in my eyes. And I, Beck Garcia, am probably just another new guy in theirs.

This is my fifth high school since my ninth grade year, and since I am a junior that's a lot of moving. But whenever my mom gets a new job, we get a new location. It would bother most kids but I stopped stressing after move number three.

I prefer to be invisible, but since I love football I think that will be hard. So I just endure the popularity and get ready to disappoint whatever girl, who digs me, when I tell her I am leaving. That's why I don't get attached. That's why love isn't a choice for me, not anymore that is.

At every school I've been in so far, I was known as a man whore, or a player. And I was hated and worship by many guys. But I simply disagree on that player comment. Most of the time the girls chase after me with their sexual, if I must say, problems and I help them solve them. I couldn't possibly be the blame for envy and broken hearts. And the girls that called me a man whore were probably the girls I wouldn't give a time of day.

I'm not heartless. I just learned an important lesson early. It all started with me beginning tenth grade in Minnesota, and ended with me moving to New York in the middle of the school year. I had fallen in love, became a man, and won my first national championship ring. I had to leave everything I was starting to love about that state.

Every since then, I left love to the people who had a chance. It's not that I didn't believe in it, it's that I never knew when I will leave, so why bother. My mom usually feels guilty for making me leave the way she does but I try to reassure her that I am fine.

As of right now it's just me and my mom. My dad died in a bad war when I was thirteen. That's when the moving began.

My mom dates every so often but it's never really anything serious. My guess is that she has the same beliefs on love as I do, but she sometimes seems to give it a try.

"Beck, this school will really put you on the map honey. Their team is number one in the state and number three in the nation. Going here will get you into that college of your dreams, and maybe become pro." My mom said standing in the parking lot with me, outside the school. I don't know why she feels the need to have this speech with me every time I change schools.

"I know mom. I did my research on the school last night. I'm ready for practice this afternoon." She kissed my forehead.

"Have a good day"

"You too mom"

After I left my mom in the parking lot, I walked to the front office to check in. I walked up to the secretary's desk.

"Can I help you sir?" She secretary said looking over her glasses at me. She had a look on her face like she hated kids as much as she hated her job. The way she was yelling at the student office workers when I walked in proved she hated both, equally.

"My name is Beck Garcia; I'm here to pick up my schedule."

"Great, be with you in a second" She said monotone. Damn who pissed in this lady cereal this morning? She looked down at the computer and started typing. I looked around the room waiting for her to finish whatever she was doing. The printer started and she handed me my schedule.

"Welcome to Hollywood High School" She rolled her eyes. "The kids are about to leave lunch so you can start walking to your fifth period class, good luck." She said without any effort.

What a 'Great Welcoming Committee.'

"Thanks" I said trying to get out of the office as fast as I could. I didn't need her to "harsh my mellow" on my first day of school. I looked to see what class I needed to look for; Spanish II, great.

As I was walking down the hallway girls were smiling at me and asking who the new guy is. I could get use to that much. Just because I wasn't a spokesperson for relationships doesn't mean I won't take a female up on any offers.

I was looking at the wall for Spanish when I noticed this Goth-like girl was watching me as I walked by. She gave some dude with dreadlocks a quick kiss before he walked off and quickly walked towards me; victim number one. She stood in front of me so I wouldn't get by.

"Are you the new guy?"She asked doing that hair flip things girls do. I had to admit she was smoking hot, too bad for her boyfriend.

"You can say that. Are you?" I said playing along.

"No, I rule this school, so I just thought I should give you a proper welcoming."

"What did you have in mind?" I was going too far since I knew she had a boyfriend, but what the hell, who could it hurt? She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I'm Jade . . . Jade Morgan. And you are . . ."

"Beck Garcia" I said looking around. I noticed a red head was looking our way, but walked off when I looked at her. Jade cleared her throat.

"Well, Welcome to Hollywood High Beck Garcia. Hope you enjoy our school."

"I plan to" I said walking around her trying to get to class. I turned around to see if she was still looking but she seemed to have disappeared. As I was looking back I bumped into someone. I looked down and noticed a girl way beautiful than Jade. She had a curves and a sexy ass face. I must admit, I wanted to get to know her.

"Sorry, I was looking for Spanish II" I said as I smiled at her. She turned her face up trying to look angry.

"Right here, next time watch where you are going. I could've got hurt." She pointed still trying to look angry so I deepened my smile.

"Thanks, and I will next time." I said and walked into the class.

I sat in a seat in the back of the classroom. The teacher was standing at her desk waiting for class to start.

Once everyone got in the teacher started talking.

"Buenas Tardes Clase. Today we have a new student his name is Beck Garcia he came to us all the way from New York. Feel free to welcome him after class. By the way my name is Sra. Diaz. Okay before I get started on the review for the exam next week I will like to partner you guys up for a project I will later discuss." She grabbed her papers off her desk. Great, partners. She started calling names and people smiled at their partners.

"Next I chose Victoria Vega to partner with our newcomer Beck Garcia." I looked around the room for my partner when I noticed the girl I bumped into looked at me. I smiled at her. She rolled her eyes back at me. "Now guys get up and walk to your partner and sit beside them." Sra. Diaz said. I noticed the boys getting up walking towards their partners, so I got up and walked next to Victoria.

"Hello Victoria" I said sitting down.

"Tori" She said facing the wall besides her.

"Excuse me?"

She rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"Call me Tori"

"Well, Hello Tori. Nice to meet you" I was trying to be nice. I couldn't have a girl mad at me already.

"Sorry I can't say the same about you."

I sat back in my chair. I gave up.

"Damn I was just trying to be nice." I mumbled.

"Well sorry, but I didn't ask you to be."

"Who pissed you off today?"

"You did"

I don't remember doing anything worthy to have her pissed at me, but since she wants to play bitchy and rude, I can play that game too.

Damn.

What is this chick doing to me already?

**-Author's Note-**

**Yhu Like?**

**I enjoy writing this story. **

**i will try to update ASAP **

**bt i have major exams coming soon.**

**if i dont update in a week then in two weeks i promise back2back chapters.**

**thanks. review.**

**:)**


	3. Drama Queen

**Disclaimer : I do not own Victorious . **

**I do apologize for the EXTREMELY long wait. I've been recently At Air Force Basic Traininq and recently started college so please excuse me for being this late. I will try to upload frequently but I cant make any solid promises just yet my schedule hasn't been made solid. But I will be working on the chapters even though I wont upload them. Like This chapter ive had it written for like a month but im just uploading it. **

**I also wanted to say thanks for your reviews and comments I really appreciate them very much ! Today I was on the FanFiction App on my Android and I decided to check my reviews and it encouraged me to get on my netbook and upload this chapter ! **

**Now this chapter probably isn't that long because I got to get back into the story.. its been a while since I actually uploaded and the reason its been a month ive held onto this is because I didn't really think it was good enough for you but I promise to get back into it.. just need time.**

**SORRY FOR MY RAMBLING !**

**&& Please Enjoy & Excuse My Silly Typos.**

**Suddenly, I've Fallen**

**Chapter 3**

**Drama Queen**

**(Tori's POV)**

Okay maybe I was being rude, but really who does he think he is coming to this school, bumping into innocent students, and having amazing hair.

Wait, did I actually just think that with him sitting right her besides me? I even don't like him. He seems arrogant, obnoxious, and rude.

I sat up straight in my chair and he looks at me sensing my discomfort. He gave me that smile again and I had to think of something to say to distract me from my backstabbing thoughts.

"So, do you know any of this stuff, because I am the top student in this class and I can't have a slacker working with me?" I said looking in his direction. His face hardened a little.

"I'm in Spanish II Right?" He snapped back. I guess I deserved that one. His face softened again. "I'm more of a B student, but I'm no slacker."

"Ok" I mumbled. This was going to be a long semester.

…

"Kat, it's not really that serious. So what if the new "hot" guy is in my Spanish II class." I said rolling my eyes at Kat as we walked outside for cheerleading practice. I can probably imagine what you're thinking, 'A girl like me a cheerleader?' well I've been cheering since I was 3. It's in my blood. My mom wanted Trina and I to be gymnasts since forever. Once she left us things have changed, from my dad, to Trina, our house, nothing was the same, but cheerleading. So it stuck with me.

"It's not just that, the word is that you too are Spanish partners." She said smiling that dazzling smile when she meets new, exciting people.

"Don't remind me." I said as we made it to the bleachers outside by the football practice field. I looked out to the field where the football players are standing around.

"What, you don't like him?" Kat asked struggling with her uniform. I trie d to avoid the question.

"So did you talk to Andre yet?" Kat looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you like him?" I sighed and leaned back on the bleachers looking out onto the field, searching.

"He's arrogant, obnoxious, rude, and he thinks his looks can get him out of anything."

"So let me guess" Kat said putting her hand on her chin "You dislike him because simply he's a guy version of you?" I thought about it.

"We don't know that just yet. I barely know his name… Beck…what type of name is that?"

"The name of your next victim" Kat giggled.

"Why would I even waste time on him? I already know he's a skipper, destined for step five."

"Come'on Tori, You can't tell me you're not at all, just a little attracted to the new guy."

I thought about it. Even though I hate to admit it, he's hot. Ugh I'm going to regret that later on. But what can a guy like Beck and I have in common.

Wait, what's going on? I'm trying to think of what we have in common. That's not me at all. I date them, fuck them (excuse my language) and leave them. I'm not looking for a relationship. Maybe a guy like him would enjoy something like that.

I looked back at Kat who's obviously waiting on my answer. I smirked at her.

"Nope, not worth my time." Kat shook her head.

"Liar"

"I disagree" I couldn't tell her I thought he was hot. I would never hear the end of it. I already have my mind to never let me forget.

"Tori, it's nothing wrong with having a boyfriend. I know you're lonely."

"Says the girl who's as single as I am" I said before I realized it would hurt Kat. I didn't mean to say it. I looked over at Kat who's expression was emotionless. "I Didn't mean that"

"No you did Tori, but I'm single because of choice." I already knew that. That's why I feel bad for mentioning it. Her faced softened. "I'm not mad, I've learned to get use to your quick mouth" She laughed. I laughed with her. "But no matter what that quick mouth says I know somewhere deep down you want a real relationship." I rolled my eyes at her and looked back over to the field where I spotted Andre and Beck making their way towards us. Kat straightened her hair and uniform.

Leave it to Andre to try to introduce us to people.

(Beck's POV)

This is where I belong, on the field, standing on the 50 yard line. It feels great to be out here. This school's stadium is impressive. I guess being number one in their state has its advantages. I shrugged it off and tied the strings on my cleats.

Once I stood up I noticed the kid with the dreadlocks walking towards me.

"So you're my new Running Back?" I raised an eyebrow at him and noticed the caption tag on the sleeve of his practice jersey.

"Guess So, I'm Beck Garcia."

"Oh I know who you are; your record last year almost knocked me off my number one spot"

Number one spot? I gave him a look to let him know I wasn't quite following him. "What do you mean?"

"I'm number one in the nation; the NHSAA rankings." He said smiling knowing that I understood clearly. But that light bulb went off in my head when I realized exactly who he was.

"You're Andre Carter; number one quarterback in the nation?" He gave me that cocky smile I normally wear and I knew this guy is alright with me.

"In the flesh, but you're number one Running Back in the nation dude."

"But you're number one all over" Andre laughed.

"Yea well I share my success with the team. Welcome to Hollywood High man"

"Thanks, so how many games I've missed?"

"Only two, coach wanted to let you start in the fourth game since you just got here today and we play in four days."

"Tell coach if you and a couple of the players stay a little longer after practice to catch me up on the plays I can start this Friday." Andre smiled big. For some odd reason I had a feeling these guys were hoping I said that. "Practice doesn't start until 10 minutes what do you all do until then?"

Andre looked around the stadium. I followed his gaze to the cheerleaders. But to me it looks like he was looking at two in particular; a red head and a brunette. Andre looked back at me. "I'm usually with my girlfriend but since she's busy with drama I go talk to my two best friends. Come'on I'll introduce you to them."

We started getting closer, and I then realized I already knew the brunette; Tori.

It was like she heard me think her name because she looked directly at me. I gave her a half smile and she just continued to look at me. From her expression it looked as if she was thinking of something very intense. I looked over to her friend and noticed she was looking at Andre smiling. What's up with that? They have to have something going on. But wait I seen Andre earlier with that Goth-chick, which I know now is off limits, can't do anything that will throw off the game or the QB right. I guess it's a rule I made for myself over the years; team first.

"What's the chizz ladies?" Andre said once we reached Tori and the red head.

"Hey Andre" the red head said smiling at Andre as if he's the only one here. Oh she defiantly liked him. I looked over at Tori who was now looking at Me. I gave her my signature smirk and she rolled her eyes. Why was the girl so bitter?

"This is the new running back, Beck. Beck, these are my best friends Kat and Tori." Andre introduced.

"Nice to see you again Tori." I Said since I was already looking at her.

"Whatever" She replied. I laughed and looked at Kat.

"Nice to meet you Kat."

"You too; so how are you liking HHS?" She said taking her disapproving eyes off of Tori.

"It seems pretty good. I think I'm going to have a great time here." Trying to keep up the conversation.

"It's a great school, just don't get too involved in the mess. Things can get pretty ugly here. Just don't believe the first thing you hear and you'll be good." I smiled at her. That was truly something to take in.

"Thanks for the advice but I've been to plenty of high schools so I kinda know how the drama work."

"Really How Many?"

"Well.."

"Look you two sorry to interrupt your fascinating conversation" Tori said with sarcasm heavy in her voice "But coach is now on the field and since I'm the captain I think it's time to get some cheer things started." Andre looked at Tori and shook his head. Kat sighed and rolled her eyes I guess being grumpy is an everyday thing. "What?"

(Tori's POV)

"What?" I was telling the truth why are they giving me that look?

"Nothing Tori. Let's let the girls go to cheer practice Beck." Andre said hitting Beck in the shoulder since he turned his gazed back on me; Like he finds something about my face interesting; Like there was something he needed to figure out about me. I liked the look but I'll never let him know. So, I gave him an irritated smile. "We'll talk to you girls later."

"Yea See Ya Andre and Beck" Kat said as they turned around and left.

She pinched my arm.

"Uh OW" I said hitting her hand away from my skin. "What was THAT For" I growled. It stung like Hell.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" She hissed trying to keep her voice down.

"I am not mean. It was time to get started." I pulled her towards the rest of the cheerleaders waiting for their captain and co-captain.

"Whatever Tori. Something about this guy makes you nervous, I can tell." She said with a smile threatening to break her once serious face.

"You wish Kat, and besides the guy is arrogant, selfish, and he thinks he's so good looking. Stupid ego"

"Okay so you're upset that he's the guy version of you?" she said now laughing.

"I'm so not selfish and arrogant."

"What about good looking?" My famous smug look crept on my face.

"Well I mean it's no denying that I'm hot" Kat shook her head still laughing.

"You need help Victoria Vega."

"Don't We All Katy Hermann." I giggled as we met up with the rest of the cheerleaders for practice.

…

"Dad, Trina I'm home!" I yelled as I closed the door and threw my things on the couch. All the cars were in the driveway so I knew someone was home.

My dad's head peaked out the kitchen doorway. "Hey princess, how was your day?" I walked into the kitchen and kissed him in the cheek like I did every day.

"Tiresome daddy, but it was okay. How was your day?" I said washing my hands to help with dinner.

I loved spending time with my dad. He worked extra hard at work so he can give Trina and I every and anything we wanted and I've always and always will love him for that. I can truly say my Dad is my best friend. And though he disapproves of my "love life" he's always supported me. But since he is my parent and Chief of the LAPD there are those moments when he embarrasses me in front of guys and upsets me.

"Long, I have to go back after dinner to finish some papers." He said. He looked down at me and smiled.

"How long have you been on break?"

"Since 3 I was able to take a nap. Now I'm making dinner. Do you have any plans for tonight?"

"Not really, might go to Rockers with Kat later."

"On a school night?"

"Daddy my grades are fine and I have no homework." He sighed.

"If you say so, but I need a favor"

"Daddy, Tor, I'm Heere!" Trina yelled closing the door. Someone sounds happy.

"In here Trina!" I yelled cutting up the celery my dad handed me.

"Hi you guys." Trina said kissing dad and hitting my arm.

"Hey Angel" he smiled.

"Hey Trina" I said handing her a piece of celery.

"I get it. Guess I'll wash my hands." She laughed and snatched the celery from me.

"How was your day?" Dad asked. I can tell he was happy all three of us were in the kitchen cooking dinner. He always loved family bonding time.

"Great daddy, drama practice went smoothly. I can't wait for everyone to see my production."

"That's wonderful Angel."

"Sure is"

"Dad what did you need earlier before Trina came in?" I asked curious.

"Oh right. Well I kinda need you two girls to postpone your plans for at least an hour after dinner."

"Why Dad?"

"Well, Gloria is coming over tonight and we need to talk to you girls."

Trina and I looked at each other.

"About what Dad?" Trina asked sitting down the celery.

"We will discuss it later. Now I'm going to mix the celery you girls chopped up so you two can go get ready for dinner."

"Ok" Trina Said just as confused my face probably looked.

…

"Dinner Was Great Daniel." Gloria said finishing the last of her dinner.

"Yea Dad this was awesome." Trina said wiping her mouth.

"Yea Dad" I added.

"Thanks ladies. I try" My dad said with a proud smile on his face.

"So what did you need to tell us?" I asked. They were procrastinating and I told Kat and Andre that I will meet them in 25 minutes.

"Well since you two have been patient through dinner I think we can tell you two now." Dad said getting up from his chair and walking to where Gloria was sitting. "Well as you two both know that for our anniversary last month I took Gloria out to a fancy restaurant.." We looked at him without saying anything so he can continue, but suddenly He became uneasy. What could this beg secret be? "But What I didn't tell you girls is that I proposed." Everything seemed to stop; time, my breathing, the earth's rotation. He can't be serious….. right.

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Gloria squealed. She was obviously excited. She was trying to break up the bond it took years to make right. It's always been the Three Musketeers. What were we going to be now; the three and she? She was supposed to be temporary. How can my dad still believe in love after what my mom did? How could he betray me like this? It was HER! She did this, She does NOT belong!

"What" I heard Trina whisper. I couldn't speak, I couldn't think; all I saw is red. Red from hurt, red from anger, red from betrayal.

"We're getting married Angel." Dad said. I can tell his voice was uneasy as if he is waiting on my reaction. I couldn't take it anymore, so I gave him what he was waiting for. I slammed my fists into the dining room table.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" I screamed to the top of my lungs.

"Watch your mouth Victoria" my father yelled back at me.

"How could you betray me dad?" I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. I refused to let them fall.

"Don't be so dramatic Tori, if dad is happy then we should be too." Trina said standing up. How could she be so calm about this. Ok I know I'm acting like such a drama queen but what the hell, he CANT get married. "Just let it go" she tried to touch my arm.

"Get Away From Me Trina! How Could You Sit Here and Be Happy About This, This Disaster!"

"Tori Enough! You're going to hurt their feelings just let it go." Gloria stopped my dad from saying what he was going to say to me.

"Tori I'm so sorry you feel betrayed but I promise I won't hurt any of you. I love your father." She said trying to comfort me. If I believed in love it would've worked but it didn't and I don't.

I angrily smiled at her. "Go To Hell." I said walking away from the table and towards the door. I hear my dad yelling after me but I didn't turn around; I needed air, I needed space, I needed time away from my new unstable world.

**A/N : I know it sucks and the ending is stupid but its needed, I promise. Thanks for reading. **


	4. Everyone Love Blondes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious .**

**Sorry for the wait. I've been a busy freshman/sophomore. I Was Very Busy. So many things happened at once so it seemed. I've had death in the family, recently been in a car accident, found out I have Bipolar/Anxiety Disorder, and on top of that I'm in college. So I've been very VERY busy. But I still do apologize for the delay of this. Just like the previous chapter, most of this chapter was pre-written. So I didn't completely forgot about you all. But I am guilty of getting on my Fanfiction app and reading other stories. With all that's been going on I haven't had much motivation. Really. **

**BUT ON TOP OF ALL OF THAT… I Will Like To Mention** allthoughanonymous **for inspiring me to get on this computer and finish this chapter. **

**Not That All The Other reviews and messages didn't motivate me as well it really did. So please continue to review and tell me what you think about each chapter. If I remember I will try to shout everyone out. I don't want anyone feel left out because ALL of you are GREATLY APPRECIATED !**

**Excuse My Silly Typos && Constant Babbling ! **

**ENJOY !**

**-OhThatGirlNamedLeila ;)**

**Suddenly, I've Fallen**

**Chapter 4 **

**Everyone Love Blondes**

**(Tori's POV) **

"They're getting married?" Kat asked but her facial expression was not correct. Is that a smile I see? I'm so not in the mood to deal with her right now.

"Why are you smiling this is horrible!" I said getting angry all over again. You might think I was over dramatic but put yourself in my shoes then you will understand. I was comfortable with the way our family were. We didn't have to worry about no one leaving or dividing because it was always the three of us, together. But once this marriage happen things are going to be separated. My dad will always be with his "new" wife. Trina and I will have to be without our dad and worst of all SHE's going to act as if she's our mother.

"Really, it's not that bad actually. Your father deserves to be happy." She said giving me that face that showed she's disappointed with my behavior.

"She's right Tor, wouldn't you want your dad to be happy. Everybody deserves happiness." Andre said agreeing with Kat.

"They've been dating for over a year now and if she haven't made him "happy" yet then she doesn't deserve my dad." I said putting the emphasis on happy.

"Gross Tori," Kat said with a smirk.

"That's not what I meant exactly Tor." Andre said shaking his head and looking down at his phone. I got up from the table we were sitting at in Rockers. As I made my way to the bar with my fake ID, I couldn't help but glance at the red, orange, and yellow neon lights and black wall over the karaoke stage. This place had its own natural feel to it. It's the reason why we chose this place as our get-a-way. It's been a little over a year since we've started going to this place. It was a nice distance from my dad's station and closer to the university so I didn't have to run into sleazy cops and older people who know the chief and his loving daughter Victoria.

I plopped down on one the stools at the bar and watched as Jane work her way into talking the male customers into buying more drinks. She was a blonde with grayish blue eyes and big boobs. Everyone loves blondes and boobs right.

I am a slim built brunette with a nice ass, thanks to years and years of cheer leading and nice boobs. But it's not mostly my body that catches the guy's attention. It was the uniform. It's a weapon of its own.

"Yea just call that number after my shift at 3 am." Jane said smiling flirtatiously at this beady eyed, dark haired guy trying his best moves just to get Jane's attention. Little does he know he had her attention when he pulled out that $20 tip.

Beady eyes finally walked away from the bar wearing a big smile that confirmed he thinks he's scored a hot blonde to bang. As soon as he was out of ear shot. She turned to me showing her tip.

"Gets them every time" she says laughing. I couldn't help but to laugh with her. I've witness plenty of her fake numbers and address give outs. I kind of learned some of my moves from her.

"So what number was he unfortunate enough to receive?" I asked curious. She normally gives out random numbers but douche bags like beady eyes gets special treatment.

She smiled down at me evilly. "He would definitely be calling the women's clinic tonight." I laughed harder. It was so easy talking to Jane. Sometimes it seems like she understands me more than Kat. Maybe because she's always in college and is on her own.

"Poor guy probably is bragging to all of his boys about the hot and easy blonde he seduced." Jane eyes got wide and she couldn't contain her laughter any longer.

"Tough" she said controlling her laughter as she wiped off the counter top. "but enough with him what will you be having?"

"2 beers and mix me the Jane special everyone's been raving about." She looked at me and crooked her eyebrow.

"You can barely handle these beers. You think you can handle a big girl's drink?" she said handing me the beers. Jane knows of my real age. I only need to my fake ID when other bartenders are around so she will not get in trouble for giving a 17 year old alcohol.

"Yes, I'm not a lightweight."

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you." As she mixed my drink a hot blonde pulled up the stool next to mine. He had the body of a buffed Abercrombie model, blue eyes with a hint of gray, and a smile that could make a blind woman's thong get wet. This guy was gorgeous and I was determined to make him my next victim.

He turned in his chair towards me and smiled that award winning smile again. "Hey, do you come here often?" He asked and I froze. Even his voice was sexy; deep and silky.

'_Say something Victoria, anything besides staring at him like he's a Greek god.'_ My mind screamed but I was lost from words. I wanted to say something but it wouldn't roll off my tongue. This was most definitely a first for me.

"Jason, leave the girl alone before she goes into shock. She's scaring me." Jane said laughing at my attempt to talk. I shot her an annoyed look and turned my attention back to John.

"Yea I'm in here often." I said smiling. "I've never seen you here though." I said trying my best to hold his gaze but I quickly looked away. _'What is going on?'_ I thought as a deep red blush started rising up my face. I don't blush and I sure as hell don't get tongue tied for a guy. I looked back at his face and he wore a smirk that was just as sexy as his smile.

"Actually, you're right I just moved here for UCLA." He said turning back towards the bar. "That is why I'm here; Sis I need your help." He said to Jane.

'_Wait, what? Sis? What the hell?'_

"Jason, I'm at work now could it wait?"

"Well yea, I just came here to get off campus."

"How was practice?"

"Practice?" I asked putting myself back in the conversation. "You're an athlete?" That explains the body, that sexy, delicious body.

'_Calm down Tor.' _

"Yea I play football." He said with his attention back on me; the way I liked it. "Jane you haven't introduced me to your friend." He said eyes obviously checking me out. Jane groaned. I knew she was rolling her eyes.

"Jason, this is Victoria..."

"Tori" I interrupted.

"Tori..." she repeated, sounding slightly irritated. I looked away from Jason, "and Tori, this is my younger brother Jason. Now here's your drink, lightweight." She said as she was giving me that look of a protective big sister.

**{Beck's POV}**

I walked into Rockers and I must say this didn't look like any bar I've seen. It was filled with mostly college students who needed to get out on a weeknight. I texted Andre and he told me he was sitting at a booth by the dance floor, so I started walking over to him.

"Hey man what's up." I greeted him as I sat down. "Hey Kat." She giggled.

"Hey Beck. How was your first practice?" she asked.

"It was long." Andre laughed because he knew exactly what I was talking about. Coach had worked me hard today because I was coming in late and I needed certain "HHS" training. Once I got home my body cried for a hot shower.

"It gets better man." Andre said still laughing. I smirked shaking my head at both him and Kat. She started asking him questions which I allowed myself to check out the crowd.

I saw a few hot chicks looking at me and all of them seem like they liked having a little fun; my type of chicks. I wonder do all of them like to have fun together, if you get my drift.

One of the busty natural red head waves at me so I gave her a nod and wink and turned my attention back to Andre and Kat.

"Andre it's really simple. You know I won't mind tutoring you if you like." Kat said obviously flirting with him but he seems clueless. I wonder how clueless he really is.

"Thanks Kat, if I past this next test then you're a life saver." Andre answered. He looked over to me. "So Beck do you drink beer?"

"Yea man, but we obviously can't get beer here."

"Actually Tori is cool with the bartender and she lets us buy drinks." Kat said pointing to the bar where Tori was sitting with a blonde guy.

"Did she know I was coming here?" I asked not to anyone in particular because my eyes were still on Tori, and it looked like she was blushing. And I thought she didn't do anything but scold.

"I don't think so." Andre said as I got up and started walking towards to the bar. I don't know exactly what I was doing but I guess I'll find out once I reach the bar.

On my way over to the bar the red head I winked at came and stepped in front of me.

"I'm Angelia but you can call me Angel." She said while giving me, I guess, her sexy look because her lips were glossed and poked out like she was doing that stupid picture pose.

"I'm Beck." I said checking her out. She had long sexy legs and huge boobs. I might enjoy a night with her head between my legs. I looked back at her face and smirked. I guess it was obvious that I was checking her out because her lips turned into a smile and I must say she's hot.

"Do you go to UCLA?"

"Not quite, but why talk about that when I can just get your number and we can avoid all the awkward questions." I smiled and she became putty in my hand.

I put her number in my phone and walked up to Tori at the bar.

"…Now here's your drink lightweight." The blonde bartender said giving Tori a weird look. Tori grabbed the drink from her.

"Jane, don't start with that again." She said still smiling at the blonde guy. You can tell by his size he played a sport but if I would guess I'll say football. I decided to say something.

"I hope one of those drinks belong to me?" I asked. Tori head snapped my way and she gave me that look that read I annoy her. I smiled at her and she rolled her eyes in response.

"When did you get here Beck?"

"A couple of minutes ago, so is one of those mine or not?" I asked again taking the beers out of her hand. She shook her head and asked the bartender, Jane, for another beer. She looked at the guy and smiled again.

"It was nice meeting you Jason." She said shaking his hand.

"Yeah you too, Tori." She smiled back at her and I turned to walk away. Before I knew it Tori was bumping my side.

"What's that for?" I asked looking down at her. She's beautiful I must admit. Her brown hair and eyes were a turn on. I smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"For interrupting me. I was in the middle of making my move." She said.

"So drooling and blushing is the way you hit on guys. You must really hate me. I didn't even get a drizzle of drool rain from you but Blondie got a river." I said laughing. She hit me in the gut. I laughed harder.

"Beck Garcia, you're not even worth my time." She said walking ahead of me. I watched as her hips swayed side to side. _'I would like to be those jeans right now.'_ I thought as I sat down drinking on my beer. This is going to be an interesting year.

**a/n: instead of saying UCLA i'm going to say university. i like it better. :) thanks again for reading and again please forgive me!**

**check instagram & twitter : ohthatgirlleila : for updates or just to see how i live my weird but fascinating life!**

**#muchlove **


	5. We Are Young

**Disclaimer: Victorious is not mine. **

_**So if by the time the bar closes, and you feel like falling down, I'll carry you home… tonight. – fun.**_

**please excuse all errors and enjoy.**

**Suddenly, I've Fallen**

**Chapter 5**

**We Are Young**

**(Jane's POV)**

I watched my brother watch Tori as she walked away. This is not good at all.

"What do you want Jason?" I asked wiping down the counters. He looked back at me and smiled.

"What was that about?" He asked smiling.

"Answer my question. I helped you with financial aid and housing, so what do you need now?"

"I need to use your apartment." I stopped wiping and looked at him. This can't be good.

"Why?"

"What do you think Jay, to throw a party." He shook his head as if I'm clueless. I might be blonde but I'm no air head.

"No." I said as I started stocking the shot glasses.

"Just think about it." He looked around the bar. "So what's the deal with the brunette, Tori?"

"Back off." He held his hands up.

"Woah sis." I slightly slammed a glass down.

"Look Jason, Tori is too young. She's only 17."

"Oh so you're selling alcohol to minors." He smirked.

"Shut up." I hissed at him and looked around to see who was in ear sight. "Don't turn this on me. Look you and Tori is too much alike and if you two talk, one of you will get hurt. Tori might be 17 but she has the knowledge and experience of someone who is my age." I started back stacking. "And besides you're too busy to talk to someone out of your age group." He scoffed.

"Never too busy for pussy sis."

"See that's the crap I'm talking about Jason." I looked up at him and he looked as if he's internally accusing me.

"So this has nothing to do with you possibly liking Tori is it?" I turned my back on him. He's pushing those buttons. "Does she know you're a lesbian." I quickly turned back around to him.

"I am NOT a lesbian, I am bisexual, and no I have no feelings for Tori that way. She's only 17 Jason and I don't trust you with her. And besides, rockers are my type." I turned away from him to help my new customer. "Go home." I said. Jason laughed and got up from the table. Sometimes it's easier to disclaim him.

This is going to be a long year.

**(Tori's POV)**

I think if I open my eyes right now my brain is going to ooze out of them. I can't believe I have such a terrible hangover I only drunk one drink. I think its possible Jane gave me alcohol poisoning. I'm going to be in a shitty mood today.

I started moving around in the bed trying to find my phone to stop that annoying ass alarm. But my side table wasn't by my bed.

_What the hell?_

I sat up fast and instantly regretted it. My brain felt like putty in my skull. I groaned.

"Woah Tori, move slowly." A voice that sounded like Beck said. I opened my eyes then.

Beck was sitting on the bed in front of me with a bottle of water and aspirins.

_Where the hell am I? _

"Where am I?" I asked and my voiced sounded like it didn't belong to me. I groaned again.

Beck chuckled. "My room, in my house." he said pushing the water towards me. "Drink, you threw up a lot last night."

I took the water from him and let the cold water glide down my throat. It felt amazing.

"This is embarrassing." I said putting my head in my hands.

"Here take these." He handed me the aspirins and I quickly swallowed them. He was being nice and he just met me yesterday. I looked down at myself and saw that I'm wearing a big tee shirt, obviously his shirt, and my under clothes.

"What did you do to me last night?" I asked covering up. He shook his head and walked over to his big dresser. He threw my phone at me, aggravation clearly written on his face.

"Kat gave me some of your clothes you left over her house, the shower is through that door, I put some of my mom soap in there because I figured you didn't want to walk around smelling like me today." He said walking to leave out of the room, "and the next time someone does something nice for you try not to accuse them of raping you while you're sleep. I could've been doing better things than wiping throw up from your face." He finished and walked out the door.

'Congratulations Tori, you are turning to a true bitch' I mumbled to myself as I dragged to the shower.

As the water ran through my hair I instantly felt better. That's all I needed, water and aspirins. I'm not saying I won't be in a shitty mood but at least I have a little energy to make an effort today at school and practice.

I got out the shower brushed my wet hair and threw on my clothes. Guess today I'll be going natural since I don't have my eyeliner and lip gloss.

I opened the door and Beck was sitting on his now made bed looking at me as I walked out. He looked me up and down before looking back in my face. I blushed at that.

_What was up with me lately?_

"My mom wants to meet the girl using her soap." He said his face unreadable.

"Is she mad that I stayed here last night?" I asked remembering that he's not living here alone. He shrugged and got up off the bed. I grabbed his bicep. He looked down at my hand and I was mesmerized by the muscle I was feeling under my hand. He looked at my face and I quickly removed my hand. This has to be the most embarrassing day so far because I can feel my face turning a dark shade of red. "What should I say? How should I act?" I asked. I've never had to meet a guy's mother. I never let it get that far. Andre's dad was the closest I've gotten to meet a guy's parents.

"Just be yourself Tori." He answers as he started back walking. He stopped in his tracks and looked back at me. "Well at least try to be nice." He smirked and continued leading the way.

"whatever" I mumbled and he started laughing.

We made it to the living room and I must say that this house was beautiful. It wasn't a big mansion or anything but you can tell it's a lot of room for them. I wonder if his dad's here too. I don't need to meet everyone. This house is clearly for 5 people. I felt a little out of place. What was she going to think? What did he tell her had happened?

Beck was walking into what looked like an office. I stopped in my tracks I didn't want to invade. I took this chance to take in the numerous football trophies and family pictures. It looked as if it was only them. From the pictures I can tell his mother is gorgeous.

"Beck, make sure you grab the fruit too, and eat them." I heard his mother say. I turned around and the pictures didn't do her justice. She was stunning in her simple office attire. She was wearing a pencil length dress, high heels, and her hair was pinned up. There's no way she's not a model.

"Yeah okay" Beck said walking towards the kitchen. He looked at me and shook his head. Anyone can tell he adored his mom.

She looked at me and smiled as she took in my appearance. I suddenly felt under dressed.

"Well you must be Tori." she said holding out her hand. I shook it.

"Yes ma'am, and thank you for allowing me to stay here last night Ms. Garcia." I said as politely as I can muster up. She laughed.

Did I say something funny?

"Ma'am, Ms. Garcia, you make me seem so much older honey." I smiled at her and I can see where Beck got his good looks and easy going attitude.

"That's because you are mom. Wasn't you there when the cavemen invented fire." He interrupted with an apple in his mouth. She turned to him and frowned.

"Go to school." She answered pointing to the door. Beck laughed and walked towards the door.

"I'll be waiting in the car Tori." He said and closed the door behind himself. His mom looked back at me and smiled at me.

"He's my pride and joy, I can't kick him out like I should." She said and started walking to the kitchen. "You can follow me." She called back to me.

If I wasn't impressed by the rest of the house I've seen the kitchen topped it all. It was gorgeous. "Your house is beautiful." I said. She handed me a bowl that had pancakes and bacon inside it.

"Thank you, I fell in love with it as soon as I laid eyes on it." Her face turned serious. Here it goes.

"Tori you seem like a nice girl." She paused as if rearranging her words. "Beck told me that you guys were drinking and things got out of hand. I've been 17 and 18 before so I have an idea of how breaking the rules feel." She started to smile. I was holding my breath waiting for her to ask for the chief's number. "Beck told me that your dad was chief of police here and would, and I quote, 'flip a lid' if he knew you were drinking, so I'm going to let you off the hook this time." I exhaled and it confirmed that I loved his mom.

"But if this happens again or you come back here in the state you were in, I will have no other choice but to call." She finished. I hopped up and hugged her.

"Thank you so much. I promise that will not happen again." I said. She hugged back and laughed and pulled me away. Beck honked the horn from outside and she shook her head. "Get to school before I have to take that car from Beck." I started walking to the door and turned around.

"Thanks again." She smiled.

"You're welcome Tori. And if you only have two pieces of bacon in your bowl, blame Beck."

**(Beck's POV)**

"So you and my mom are Bbfs now, or whatever it is?" I asked. She was smiling since she left mom in the house. We were halfway to the school; I decided to start the conversation.

"I owe you one, big time, that's for sure." She said now looking at me. "But what exactly happened last night and how did I end up at your house?"

"Well," I started, "once we realized that you were sick and needed to get home, Kat, complained that you couldn't go home, and you started talking about chief's going to kill Tori, we had to figure out a plan. I've only known you for a couple of hours so I was trying to convince Andre to get you once Kat said that your Dad and her parents were totally bbfs or whatever.."

"Bffs Beck" she interrupted.

"Yeah that," I said looking at her again. She gave me a looked that read go on so I finished, "and Andre explained his folks would be against him drinking since he's got colleges looking at him for full scholarships. We couldn't let you dad, chief of police, know that minors been drinking or we all would be in deep shit, so I decided to take of you since I knew my mom wouldn't be too ticked about the situation. So yea, you owe me big time."

"uhhh" she groaned in her hand and I laughed. She shot me an annoyed look. I just smirked at her. "This is so embarrassing Beck. I don't know anything about you but I wake up in your bed suffering from a hangover." She said shaking her head. "That's unlike me." She said more to herself.

I parked the car into the first empty spot I saw and turned off the car. "So you're use waking up in a guy's beds you've just met, but you're not use to having a hangover while doing it?" I asked with a smirk. I knew she was going to probably tell me off but its fun to watch her blush.

Tori turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "There are things you don't know about me Beck… remember that." She said getting out of the car.

'I wonder what she meant by that?' I asked myself getting out of the car. One thing I did notice, she didn't blush.

**(Tori's POV)**

"What all did I say last night?" I asked Kat cornering her at her locker. She looked up at me and smile.

"Well… you certainly tried to seduce Beck last night. Then you started talking about some hottie named Jason, who, and I quote, is nothing but a Greek God in disguise." She started laughing. "Oh I almost forgot, you definitely almost told Andre I was in love with him."

"Oh man." I replied putting my hand on my head. I guess that's why he got so frustrated with me this morning." Kat closed her locker.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, from what you're saying I totally gave Beck an opportunity to take advantage of me last night, and when I started a questioning him of doing just that he got upset; Like calling him a douche bag."

"Yea sure I guess" Kat walked around me, "but what I do know you should be thankful he help you out last night. Chief would've been on our asses. Especially since you walked out while he was talking to you."

"Don't remind me of that." I said now opening my own locker. I didn't want to remember the reason why I was drinking last night. It's still too soon.

Kat looked at me and shook her head.

"Tori, you shouldn't try to mess up your father's happiness because you have your crazy belief on what love is and does to people."

"Kat, drop it" I said slamming my locker. I'm still suffering from a slight headache so I don't want to hear this.

"Tori all I'm saying is try it out. Love isn't that bad."

"Kat, I don't want to be like Trina, my dad, or even you. I will not let an emotion dictate me and make me forget reality, that in the end LOVE" I said adding emphasis on the word, "is nothing but a four letter word." I said walking away from her.

She was calling after me but I just needed to get away from her, and this depressing school. I walked out of the school's front door to the bus stop. I don't know where I'm going. Guess I'll find out when I get there.

**A/N : I have so much inspiration for this story right now. I have many of ideas for this story. Sorry if it seems to not be getting to the point. I'm trying. I hate when stories jump ahead and jump parts and leave me like "huh O_O" so I'm working on that for everyone. The only spoiler I will give you is Tori will fall but is it love or lust... and who with?**

**oan: thanks for all the favorites and replies. I even want to say thanks to those who are just reading this. Even if you don't favorite this or me but you are reading this, I thank you because you took time to read it at least and that's great too. I will post as soon as i possibly can. **

**Another disclaimer: Fun.-We Are Young **

**be blessed. be encouraged. be you !**

**-Whitney (OhThatGirlLeila) [Oh yea i changed my name]**

**twitter/instagram: OhThatGirlLeila**


	6. Bad

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious… **

**Just a reminder: This is rated M for language and possible adult contents. lol**

_**I can't promise that I'll be good to you because I've had some issues. I won't commit, nope, not having it, but at least I can admit that I'll be bad to you. Yeah I'll be good in bed but I'll be bad to you… - Wale & Tiara Thomas**_

_**Please excuse all typos.**_

**Suddenly, I've Fallen**

**Chapter 6**

**Bad**

**(Tori's POV) **

I didn't really know where I was going. Everything is messed up and this time I don't have alcohol to take my mind off of what's going on. How can she say I'm messing up my dad's happiness? Trina and I are all the happiness he needs and besides no one but us will be there for him when she leaves and run off with her colleague. I might as well save my dad from all the hurt now while I still have the chance. I walked inside of _Ben & Jerry's_ to clear my head with a chunky monkey ice cream. Who can resist those things?

The bumpy faced employee behind the cash register gave me my ice cream and I sat at a table by the window to watch the cars go by. I looked at my phone and noticed it was noon and that I got a lot of messages from Andre and Kat, who have been texting and calling none stop since I left Kat in the hall. I didn't want to talk to them right now because they would tell me things I didn't want to really hear. I know that right now they might feel that I'm being selfish or inconsiderate of my father's feelings but I know deep down that this is what he would've wanted, me to save him from the she bitch's clutches. I know my dad gave up on love so why marry Gloria if he's not happy with it.

Right?

"Tori?" I turned my head around so fast to the sound of my name that I almost fell out of the chair. "Woah Be careful." He said helping me.

"Jason?" He smiled a full smile at me and sat down at the table.

"In the flesh. What are you doing here by yourself?" he asked.

I sighed. "Didn't really want to be bothered with school today and I can ask you the same thing." I raised my eyebrows and he chuckled.

"I was walking by just got out of my classes. I was meeting up with a couple of guys from the team before practice and I heard that there's an amazing music store around the block."

"So you're into music or are you going in to look for another rap CD to add to your collection?" he laughed fully at me this time.

"I was going to look for the newest Justin Bieber CD." He said his face suddenly serious.

"Huh?" I couldn't help it I was in total shock.

"Guys can listen to his music to you know."He said with a small smirk tugging on his lips.

"Of course, I was just surprise that you..."

"was joking" he interrupted laughing again at me.

"Say what?"

"I was joking Tori. I just wanted to check the store out maybe go through a couple rock classics, definitely not that Bieber kid." This time I laughed with him. A couple of big guys knocked on the window we was sitting by and pointed over their shoulders, my guess, signaling Jason to hurry up.

He looked at his watch and cursed under his breath. "Hey look I got to go but maybe I should text you sometimes."

"Sure" I said pulling paper out of my bag and writing my number down. "Here" I said handing it to him.

"Cool, See you later." He said walking out of the door. As soon as the door closed my phone beeped letting me know I got a new text message from two unknown numbers.

_**I hope this isn't a fake number you gave me. ;) – Jason**_

_**Maybe it is and you're texting Justin Beiber. ;P –Tori**_

I smiled at the message I just sent and checked the other message out of reflex.

_**The least you can do is let them know you're alright! You're just proving to be the bitch I know you are – Beck**_

What the fuck?

**(Kat's POV)**

"Where in the hell can she be and why isn't she answering the damn phone." I nearly yelled out of frustration.

"Wow Kat has a little potty mouth" Andre said and I glared at him. "I'm sure she's fine. Maybe she went home." Andre started rubbing my back soothingly. If I wasn't so damn concerned about Tori, I would've been blushing like crazy right now. Thank God for that.

"Yeah, maybe she just needed to clear her mind." Beck volunteered. We were sitting in our normal spot on the bleachers before practices. I've been calling her since she didn't show for first block after advisory.

"It's my fault" I said shaking m head. Andre stopped rubbing my back. I looked up at him and he slightly frowning at me.

"We've known each other since elementary so you know just as well as I do that Tori Vega is stubborn. So it's useless to blame yourself for her actions. Whatever you said to her wasn't that bad but Tori is just being Tori. " He said.

"Why have y'all put up with her is this is normal behavior for her?" Beck asked. I looked at him and shook my head thinking of how to put my words together but Andre answered befor me.

"Because she's always been there for us; when my mom died or when Jade pisses me off, it's Tori who listens to me. Of course Kat do too but Tori have always been there. That's just who she is. When Kat was getting bullied in middle school for being her perky and sweet self…"

"It was always Tori who would beat their asses for making me cry." I laughed finishing Andre's sentence.

"That's great I guess but that Tori you're talking about don't seem so bitter, but I guess its because I don't really know her."

"She's not as saintly as they're trying to paint her. Ms. Tori has slept with nearly every guy in the school." Jade said sitting next to Andre pulling him away from me. He frowned at her.

"Jade"  
"What? It's True"

"It's not true." I said rolling my eyes. I looked at Beck, who was looking at Jade.

"Don't be so naïve Kat. Everyone knows how slutty Tori is."

"And you're the one to speak?" Jade got up facing me so I stood as well.

"Ladies, chill" Andre said motioning Jade to sit but she kept glaring at me.

"What was that Hermann?"

"Exactly what I said Morgan"

"Ladies calm down before you cause attention." Beck said feeling the tension.

"Yea Kat, chill out before you say something you'll regret."

"Go choke on a cock Jade."

"Enough Kat" Andre angrily said glaring at me.

"How can you say enough to me when she started this shit?" I was clearly getting annoyed.

"Because that shit you just said was inappropriate Kat!"

"Because you wasn't taking up for Tori you just sat there while she called her a slut."

"Because she is one." Jane said rolling her eyes. I was about to say something when Beck stepped in front of me.

"Just let it go Kat because this is getting nowhere and besides if Tori wants to act like a bitch right now she doesn't need you to be taking up for her. Right now she's not acting like the friend you claim she is."

"You don't know her" I rolled my eyes. I know he's just trying to comfort me but I don't even know him.

"You're right and I'm not too fond of getting to know her either."

"Oh wow Beck and here I thought we could be best friends, such a disappointment." Tori said walking up to us with that pissed off look on her face. That's never a good sign.

"Where have you been?" I asked stepping in front of her as she was about to step in front of Beck.

"Downtown" she answered moving around me, and shoving Beck in the chest. He stumbled back clearly caught off guard.

**(Beck's POV)**

"The Fuck Tori…" I said making sure I was ready for her next blow.

"YOU JUST MET ME YESTERDAY! JUST BECAUSE YOU TOOK CARE OF ME LAST NIGHT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU KNOW SHIT ABOUT ME BECK!" She yelled and tried to push me again but I grabbed her hands and yanked her away from everybody. I looked at her and smirked which pissed her off more. I might be digging a ditch for myself but I didn't care.

"So you got my message?"

"You sure as hell I did asshole!"

"Well mission accomplished"

"The fuck you mean?!" she glared.

"Look you wasn't answering your friends' texts and they was worried about you so I got your number and said that shit to you because I knew you would've came back here to snap my neck, so I took that chance."

"So you care about me now?" She said folding her arms and rolling her eyes. And now I'm over this shit and all of this drama. Hell I just got here.

"I couldn't care less about who you are or what you were doing but obviously they do." I pointed at Kat and Andre, I guess Jade left.

"Just stay the fuck away from me Beck"

"With pleasure" I turned and walked towards the football field and i could hear Tori stomping loud in the other direction away from me.

**A/N: Thank you for reading my story, I'm truly grateful. & Please be patient with me.**

**-Whitney **


End file.
